


Christmas Gifting

by nothfan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Garcia gives Derek an unexpected, playful Christmas present
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: fandomtrees





	Christmas Gifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



Christmas Gifting

They sat almost knee to knee on her couch, Garcia clutching Derek’s gift. Exquisitely wrapped as anyone who knew Penelope Garcia would have expected. And of course she always went the extra mile for her chocolate God of Thunder, Derek Morgan. 

“Open mine first,” she said, eyes sparkly behind her large, red framed glasses, watching as he accepted the oblong package, unwrapping it deftly. 

Derek fingered the Santa hat before removing another gift from inside the first. Dutifully pausing to put on his hat before tearing the paper off his other gift. A perplexed frown crossed his face as he stared at the paddle he held in one hand. The other hand exploring the heart shaped holes drilled into the smooth wooden object.

“Er...thanks Penelope...I think,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“It’s for you to spank me,” she enthused, almost bouncing in place.  
“And why would I wanna do that?” Derek asked, suspicious.  
“I’ve been a very bad girl this year, so I’m definitely on your naughty list...Santa.” 

“Oh have you now,” he chuckled as he gently tapped the paddle against one hand, favouring Garcia with a raised eyebrow stare.

“I’m afraid so, this Santa’s little elf has been very naughty and needs a good spanking.” Garcia grinned.

“Well you better get right over my knee Baby Girl, and I’ll see what I can do about that.” Morgan said as he held out a hand, guiding her over his lap. Adjusting her position, green leggings clad bottom conveniently placed under his right hand.

“Comfortable?” he checked in.  
“Yes Santa,” Garcia replied giving a little squirm of impatience.

He lightly tapped her bottom a few times with the paddle before bringing it down more firmly on the crest of her behind. Garcia squealed in response to the swat.

“Are you okay Penelope? We can stop, I knew this was a bad idea,” he said, with a shake of his head. concerned.

“I’m fine my Adonis, now please continue,” Garcia encouraged eagerly.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you?” 

“I’m still feeling very mischievous, and you wouldn’t believe just how much bad behaviour I’ve to atone for. So my naughty bottom needs Santa’s attention.” She purred.

“Well okay then, here we go,” Morgan warned as he warmed the ample bottom over his lap. Taking a firmer grip to keep a hold of her as she squirmed and became very vocal. He worked his way from crest to sit spots with swats of varying force and speed. Keeping his naughty elf guessing we’re the next swat would land and how hard it was going to be. She was definitely gonna have earned some heart shaped pink marks on her bottom. 

By the time he was done, he’d spanked the naughtiness out of his little elf, who was now compliantly sniffling over his lap. He put the paddle down and rubbed slow circles on her back, uttering soothing platitudes. His baby girl snuck both hands around to gingerly rub her bottom. He pushed her hands away, moving his own hand gently over her very warm bottom.

Garcia whined blissfully as she raised her bottom into his touch. Finally he helped her up and placed her on his lap, brushing away a stray tear. She snuggled into his embrace.

“You okay baby girl? I wasn’t too hard on your booty?”

Garcia nestled against Derek’s chest contentedly, “me and my booty are very happy, thank you for my perfect Christmas present.” 

He stroked Garcia’s hair and kissed the top of her head,” my pleasure. You need anything? A drink?”

She twisted to look up at him, “there’s beer, wine and snacks in the kitchen, will you get them?”

“You pick out a movie while I get the nibbles an’ drinks,” Morgan replied as he eased Garcia off his lap, wincing when she made small whimpering sounds of protest.

“Need me to rub in better some more?” he asked.  
“Kiss it better?” she answered with more than a hint of seduction.

Morgan wagged a finger at her,

”don’t make me spank you again sweet cheeks,” said with a wink as he headed to the kitchen.

Garcia stared after him wistfully, before settling on the couch, to wait for the return of her Hot Stuff and his ministrations. She still had time to work on him over the kissing it better request. 

The end.


End file.
